The purpose of this prospective study is to evaluate current and new methods of assessing the growth retarded fetus and to evaluate alternative methods of obstetrical management once such a diagnosis has been made. This NIH funded PERC is designed to study whether bed rest improves fetal status, as judged by Doppler Flow and perinatal outcome in women with an IUGR fetus.